Once Upon A Dream
by nokomomo22
Summary: "From the moment that we were born, our fates were entwined for eternity." " Yeah ? then why on earth do you treat me as if I were a nuisance ?" " Because my dear Prince, you simply are." This is a story of love... unwanted of course ! Enter the sweetest and most over-told love story of them all... but with a twist ! don't worry just read into it for a better summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter#1

Once Upon a Dream

A/N: I know, I know I"m just adding yet ANOTHER pain in the ass to deal with. But I've been having writers block lately with my other stories, and I"m editing the older ones, and adding new chapters to some of them, and ARG ! On another note I"m hoping to get outta this funk so I can actually write the fifth chapter to troublemaker, because it seems that I can do everything BUT that. Like ride a bike, or read a book, or annoy the hell outta my therapist on purpose because I'm a horrible fuck. But anyway, this story is dedicated to my fan Martucka. She is a Hispanic fanfic reader, and apparently she's learning english from mine I guess, cause she only reviews in Spanish. Lucky her I can read and understand It but, can't speak it to save my life. Ew I talk too much, on with the story ! Oh ! And HIIIIIIIIIIII

" Hm, hmm, hmm." A small voice sang into the reflection in front of him as he brushed his cobalt hair. Heterochromatic eyes - blue and purple- stared back at him intently. It was a peaceful day in the Inferno kingdom, children sang nursery rhymes and played games in the garden. Birds chirped, and the beautiful flowers that surrounded the kingdom swayed with the spring breeze. It seemed normal and quiet in the Phantomhive Castle... Too quiet.

" 5, 4, 3, 2..."mumbled the young boy quietly as he pointed a finger to the door, indicating that he heard the pounding footsteps come towards his room. " MASTER PHAN'OMIVE 'ERE ARE YOU ?!'" A heavy English accent yelled, looking across the room in search of the boy she was in charge of. " Mey-Rin, two things. How many times do I have to tell you ? Its been six years now, call me Ciel, and are you mad ? I'm standing right here." Ciel said stepping away from his mirror to face his maid.

'' Oh, sorry about that," she said as she took her glasses off and removed the fog that accumulated there. Mey-Rin cleared her throat. " Again, sorry I don't have a clue why my speech went like that sir and yes, I'm quite aware of the time we've spent together Master Ciel, but its not easy getting used to such kind people." She smiled. " And you've been so kind as to address me by my real name as well."

Yes this was the head maid of the Phantomhive castle, Mey-Rin. The maid had pinkish-red hair that she tied into messy twin ponytails when she went to work, and wore freakishly huge, round glasses to hide her unique colored eyes. Six years ago, Ciel was kidnapped and held for ransom, the Phantomhive family hired her to go rescue their son, and decided she'd be better protection than the castle guards. Ciel worshiped her from that day on and the two grew up together happily smiling.

16 year old Mey-Rin was a young assassin at the time and had no place to go, she usually slept in the human world, -in abandoned churches no less- before the family found her. After that she had been eternally grateful and vowed to protect the young prince with her  
life. She was like a second mother to the young Prince. Taking care of him when his parents were away, making sure he was dressed well for the day, she was the one who taught him to tie his shoes even- which was pretty pathetic for a twelve year old -. Mey-Rin was always there, and whenever Ciel needed someone she'd be there. In a way, the girl was one of his closest friends.

" Now Mey-Rin, what is it that you took the time to barge into my room screaming like a madwoman ? Guest ? A message from the Queen ? Perhaps little Timothy has fallen down the Well again, or are you just Crying Wolf ?" Ciel snickered at his maid who began to scowl at her Masters' tomfoolery. Turning away to calm her nerves, she picked back up her practiced speech- apparently she was not understood from her old speech- and said with an evil glare towards the young Prince before speaking.

" Not at all My Prince, the King and Queen have come back from their trip back from the Akuma Kingdom, and they request an audience with you immediately." Mey-Rin said the last word over her glasses like she meant to say, 'Oh honey, you better go if you want to see 19.'

Ciel blanched, it was never a good thing whenever his parents got back from the feuding kingdom. " Oh Freaking Hell, Mey-Rin fetch me my coat, we have to run or else someone might loose a head. The Prince said as he checked over his appearance to see if anything was out of place and made a mad dash for the door. Ciel ran through the corridor, passing by dozen of family portraits until finally skidding to a stop right in front of the throne room doors. With a deep breath, Ciel straitened himself out before pushing the doors open, and entering his doom.

XXXXXXX  
_

XXXXXXX

" Announcing, Prince Ciel Phantomhive." the Harold yelled loudly, banging his cane as he introduce the young Prince to the King and Queen. Ciel winced at the noise, but recovered quickly before running up to his parents and giving them a big hug. " Mother Father ! I'm so glad to see that you've come back safely home and you wanted to see me first !" The boy thought it was probably better to butter his parents up before they thought of nuclear warfare, and he knew what happened last time they tried that.

"Ciel ! It's so wonderful to see you in such a good mood, I'm happy to see you as well." the Queen said smiling down at her son with genuine delight. The Phantomhive family was a happy- if not jubilated- one. You could always find one of them smiling, or laughing at the silliest things. In fact, the only thing that seemed to truly piss them off was... Well you know. Anyway, the family was kind in everyway, letting the younger citizens of the kingdom play in the castle, or helping the kingdom out with smaller problems like petty theft and such.

So Ciel's sudden outburst of emotion wasn't really unexpected or unusual.

" So," the prince said letting his parents go finally. "Mey-Rin told me you would like a word with me ?" The King smiled widely at his son, eyes shining with mirth and what seemed like a little bit of fear. " Ah, why yes my boy. As you know we have just came back from the Demon Kingdom;" he spoke, still smiling at his son.

Ciel gulped, 'Here it comes' he thought and waited for the loud ranting of his parents that never came. The Prince looked up only to still see smiles on both of his parents faces. He was puzzled for a second, this was not normal. Not on a day like this, something was terribly wrong. " Um, that's good and all guys but, what's with the smiles ?- Not that I hate it- but this isn't like you." Ciel said, uneasily backing up away from his parents to not catch their crazy.

" Well Ciel, for once we've gotten good news from them." the Queen said with excitement. " The feud is over !" The Prince cocked his head to the side. Over ? The big fight that's been going on for centuries just... Stopped ? No fighting, screaming, kicking or punching from either sides ? Oh no, something was up and Ciel could sense it.

" What do you mean over ? It cat be done just like that ! How long we're you gone ? When did this happen ? Mother, Father, what on earth ?" the Prince asked, bombarding his parents with questions and trying to get a decent answer to his parents burst of insanity.

" Ciel, calm down and if you let us, we will explain to you. The King said softly, looking his son in the eye. " I'm listening." the boy said crossing his arms and taking a firm stance. The young couple sighed and began to speak. " Recently, there has been a problem facing the kingdom lately, an unknown organization of sorts. We have word now that they are gathering people, to usurp both the Inferno, and the Demon kingdom,"

The King furrowed his brow, these next couple of sentences were going to be tricky, and he hated it when things somehow got complicated.

" So we thought it would be best if we stopped the feud and join together to defeat the Usurpers." the Queen said as she clasped her hands together eyes sparkling like blue diamonds. " And what better way to do that by a marriage ?!"

" I'm getting MARRIED ?!" Ciel asked irrediculously. " What ? Wait ? Why ? Nya !" Ciel said getting more and more upset by the minute. His parents eyes widened, " Sweetheart, please calm down, we thought you'd take this a little better but jeez,! Look at you, your shifting !" The Queen said.

Ciel turned to face one of the many windows in the castle, only to be met with a pair of cobalt-blue ears, and a tail to match.

Yes, he like everyone else in the Kingdom, was a demon. A cat demon to be precise. In fact, he came from a long line of them, very few in his family weren't and those of them who didn't sport a pair of neko ears were usually a product of a demon who had more dominant genes.

" Ack!" Ciel squeaked before turning back to his parents and apologizing furiously. " I'm so sorry ! I know we aren't supposed to change unless we need to but I got a little upset, and you know how I get when that happens. Please excuse my rudeness Mother, Father." The Young Prince looked down in disgust. He never did like it whenever he changed, most of the time it happened whenever he didn't like something, and it made him feel like a brat.

" Its quite alright son, now we still have to speak about this and sort it out, I'm sorry but this is something dire to us." the King said looking at his wife as if to say; 'Alright, I'm done pissing him off your turn.' she simple rolled her eyes cleared her throat to get her sons' attention off of the floor and onto her. The Queen smiled and pointed at her son as she spoke. " You Ciel, shall be married to the eldest child of the Michaelis Castle. From there you two will both receive training on protection, and how to act like civil partners towards one another.

The Queen finished her explanation and lowered her hand to focus on her son, who was making no facial expression whatsoever. Ciel took a deep breath before returning his mother's stare. How bad could this marriage be anyway. He was sure that the eldest daughter wasn't anything to sneeze at. He heard that the entire family was actually pretty... Pretty, although there was always a snarling comment about their personalities that seemed to come up.

" So, who is she ?" The prince spoke giving both of his parents a defeated look. " She ?" the king asked, gawking at his son in confusion. " My betrothed of course, the girl I am to wed ?" Ciel asked turning away from his parents once more and looking at his parents and walking to the window to look at the castle grounds and to calm his nerves. " Sweetheart, I think your mistaken, the eldest child of the Michaelis Castle is not a female, but in fact a male"

The Queen said with a nervous smile gracing her lips.

" A who now ?" the Prince turned around and asked, this question sounding more surprised than exasperated. " Your betrothed is the eldest son of the Akuma kingdom, Sebastian Michaelis to be a little more specific." the King said in a 'matter of fact' tone, clarifying for his wife . The young Prince turned whiter than a sheet. " What ?" he said touching his -paler- cheek. " I-I'm a boy I-I.." " Yes we know this to be a fact love, but as you know, we are demons and gender doesn't matter here. Don't worry Ciel, you'll still be able to have children,- granted you'll probably be the one car-"

Ciel cut his father off with a sharp edge in his voice. " NO, I don't want that ! What about getting to know each other ? Or love ? Why would you set me up like this knowing that I can't possibly go through with this?"

The boy was in shock and hysteria, this whole ordeal went against all of his morals. He was taught that he should love and never expect love in return yes, but to never hate. And what ever this monstrosity was, he was sure 'love' wasn't going to fit into this. " That's why we gave you two a month Dear." " He will be staying at our castle within a week, and from there you two will go on regular courting sessions. This is what's best my little prince, please see that we only want you to be safe, and happy, and that we want the same for our Kingdom as well. We mean no harm."

the Queen said, taking her son by the hand and gesturing for her husband to do the same.

"Please Ciel, do not hate us for this selfish thing we have done. We promise you that this was our only choice, we need this even this nasty feud to end. We cannot fight family, therefore we thought it was best if they became one of them. So understand and realize that we love you dear, we will always love you but when you are to rule the new Kingdom, we don't want you ruling without someone as strong as you by your side."

the king told his son softly not noticing the subtle swaying his son was doing.

" Ciel, Ciel please. Ciel ?" the couple looked at each other with worry, etched on both of their faces. What the two didn't notice, was their grasp on their son had come loose and their was a faint 'thump' noise that came from the ground.

The King and Queen looked down and screamed, causing the castle guards to become alarmed and come rushing through. " Lady Rachel, Lord Vincent, what's the matter ?" one of the men asked, darting his eyes around to see the cause of his employers distress. " The Prince ! He's fainted !" she wailed, despair laced in her voice.

At that moment, Ciel's maid Mey-Rin came in to see what the ruckus was about. She looked down and saw her master, in a pitiful heap of limbs on the floor. Tsking, she pushed her glasses off of her face and grabbed the young Lord. " Sorry about that. It seems my master has forgotten to eat breakfast this morning." she said before hoisting her lord onto her shoulders and simply waling away.

**Notes:**

A:N/ Yay ! I'm done with this one ! I think I'm going to post two chapters up this week to see how it goes. Apparently people love neko Ciel, I mean yeah, he looks good in cat ears and all but jeez keep it in your pants girls you don't have to freak out every second you see an erotica picture of it. But then again, I'm not one to talk considering I become a mushy mess whenever I READ the words " I love you". Urg enough Ranting, review and I'll send you baked goods that aren't poisoned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

Once Upon A Dream

A/N: Eek ! Wow I had no clue that this would become this freaking popular. To be honest this was just something I wrote to get my writers block away but hey, to each their own I guess (oh that simile is so wrong jeez kids stay in school, I sure need to.) I should really be starting to go back-to-school shopping, but I'm to lazy to actually give a damn about what I look like during the school year. I either look like a dyke or a boy so yeah that's a bummer on my self esteem. Oh and zoom in on me transferring schools as well... Yeah I think I might take a break for awhile, just a mental health month or something. On with the story, I'm bitching again.

Ah, um... Well in a different kingdom while that whole ordeal with Ciel happened, a Raven-haired Prince sat in his garden full of flowers. This was the Akuma Kingdom, in all its glory. It was much like the Inferno Kingdom, But basically with totally different rulers.

But I digress we go back to the story again, and to our Beautiful Prince, who was awaiting on the news of the meeting with the other Kingdom. He didn't want a repeat of last time, where he had to almost pull his parents apart from the guards who were protecting the Queen and King of the Inferno Kingdom.

"_ I hope everything is ok."_ Thought the prince as he bit his thumb and moved to pick a rose from the many rose bushes in his garden, not noticing the little voice behind him.

_" Ah, what if they declare war this time ? Of course, they'll take it back the minute they do but still, it's unhealthy to..."_

The prince's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain at the back of head. " Ow, what the he-, oh its you." he said, turning to face the female in front of him. The girl was obviously a servant, wearing a white apron over a pretty black dress. She looked no more than 15-16 years old and had short,brown hair,with brown-silver eyes hidden underneath a pair of thin glasses to match. This girl was one of the prince's favorite servants because she never seemed to be scared of him like most of the help, but she looked like she had a large amount of respect for him, which helped his ego a little too much.

" Momo what on earth was that for ? Did I do that thing that pisses you off again ?" " Oh you mean breathing My Lord ?" the girl replied smartly as she got a scoff in impatience. " Whatever, what brings you here little one ? You know I'm on edge about today and I've been inattentive this entire time, so what on earth do you have to say that can possibly get my attention right now ?" the Prince asked irritably, twirling the black rose he picked earlier.

" Well, if you listened to me earlier, you would have known that Your Majesty and... Mistress?, Momo asked looking at her master for conformation but got a 'Hey I don't even know myself look instead as she started up again shaking her head. " Ah, are requesting your company, they asked for you as soon as the Queen and King left. One more thing Master-" the girl was cut off with a finger to the lips and a hand to the cheek, she scowled at her master, and got a chuckle in return.

" Its Master Sebastian, young one, and oh, by the way, your ears came out again." the Prince said, walking off and leaving the poor girl with the bunny ears on her own to deal with it. " Hey !" she shouted back at her master before he walked into the Castle. " Your wings are out silly !" she yelled and stuck her tongue out at him before running off.

Sebastian looked to see two big, black wings behind him. He sighed and tucked them back in, before making his way into the castle.

" Sebby !" a red head cried out in happiness towards the young man walking into the throne room they were in, not bothering to knock , or letting the herald announce his presence. " Ooh ! I'm so glad to see you~ I missed you so much ! Did you miss me ?" the red-head questioned,as the prince raised a hand to massage the headache forming in his head.

" Hello... Mother Grell, I see your chipper as always." Sebastian said with a little bit of exasperation in his voice as he spoke. He still couldn't belive that this... Woman ?, he could never tell, was the person that birthed him. While he loved his 'mom', he could find him a bit... Annoying. " Momo told me that you wanted to see me , and that it was urgent."

" Ooh yes !" Grell said before he was cut off by his/her, husband. " Yes son, we have some... Well good and some bad news." he said with a strait face, before it was smacked off by his wife? " Oh William honey ! Don't say that with such a strait face, you'll scare him !" Grell exclaimed at his/her husband. Goodnaturedly she/he gave out a small laugh before speaking again.

" Well honey the good news is that, well you know the feud that's been going on since you were like two ?" " Yes ?" Sebastian answered furrowing his brow with confusion, wondering where this crazy man was going with this. " Yeah, that's over with !" Grell yelled happily clasping his hands together and swishing from side to side. " Excuse me ? Ok that is not how fighting works, there is a lot of hitting, and yelling, and you mean to tell me there was none of that ? That you just said " Oh I think we should end the feud" and they just said " Ok"? Sebastian asked, a look of pure and utter shock spread across his face.

" Yes well, no that's not exactly what happened, Sebby." the 'Queen' said twirling his red locks around his long finger. " Then what happened ?" the Prince asked again this time with more agitation and impatience laced in his voice. " Well... Sebby... Your getting... Married." Grell said sheepishly, moving to hide behind his husband who currently looked bored of the situation, but interested in his sons reaction.

For a second, everything was quiet. Sebastian's face was completely black, no emotion evident on his face, before anyone spoke, Sebastian being the one to break the silence with a question. " Who are they." he stated. He felt there was no more questions to ask, only statements to be said. " Excuse me ? Could you repeat that for me ?" " Who are they." Sebastian repeated, his expression never-changing.

Grell and William exchanged a look of confusion before answering their son. Usually in situations like this The King had to do all the talking. Really, none of the people he wanted Sebastian to wed got past the greeting, because The stupid Prince would say something rude to that person, making them run off and hurting their feelings.

" My son you are to marry the only child of the Phantomhive Castle, Ciel Phantomhive, age 18." he said looking at his son expectantly, and only getting a better surprise wen he didn't get a reaction. " This person is not a girl," the Prince said, again stating and not asking any questions. " No,I am afraid he is not dearest child," Grell said with a frown. This wasn't like his son. He'd be throwing a hissy fit by now. Maybe he was finally hitting one of those stages...

Sebastian bent at the waist, both his hands at the side of his hips, and bowed to his parents. " Is there anything else you would like to say to me Mother Grell, Father ?" he said, no one noticing his reason for bowing was to hide his scowl. Him, MARRIED ? As if, and to a little brat no less. No matter, he'd just do the usual, piss the young lad off and get back to his days of solitude.

" Yes, you are to leave home next week and live with the young Prince as to get a feel for your new 'queen'. The King said that last word with sarcasm but Sebastian decided to ignore it. " If that is all, then I must go, I have to talk with my servant girl, and get ready to pack. Thankyou Mother, Father."

And with that, The young Prince stood up and walked away, leaving his red-headed mother/papa, and Father in the throne room with awed expressions.

" William honey, I think he's pretty upset about this whole thing." Grell said, twisting another one of his kinky red locks around his finger again. " And why do you say that ?" the King asked looking at his husband with a questioning look.

" His wings are out again."

" Oh."

Sebastian sat in the study of the Castle. He felt like he needed a drink and somewhere to be alone without Momo bothering him about what happened. He knew he'd tell her eventually, because the little bunny demon seemed to know EVERYTHING. But right now a good scotch, and a place to think was what he needed, and fast.

The prince was on his third glass of liquor before he was interrupted by a voice in his thoughts.

" Here again drinking your problems away, brother ?" a smooth voice asked by the doorway. " Go away Claude, I have enough to deal with anyway, your bullshit isn't going to make it any better." The prince said lashing out at his younger brother, he already had a headache, and now this ? Oh hell no. He'd be dammed if he was gonna be pissed off twice in one day.

" Ooh, snippy today ? I heard that the Queen and King of the Inferno Kingdom came today. Did Mother and Father talk your ear off about how horrible they were again ? Or maybe they just said screw yelling about them and just yell at you ?" Claude sneered, not noticing the uncaring expression on his big brothers face.

" Actually it was quite the opposite, the feud is over." the elder prince said as he poured himself another glass.

" Excuse me ?" the younger prince said, shock written all over his-otherwise strait ( just like his daddy, oh I'm so proud.)-face. " I know that's exactly what I said." Sebastian said before sipping his drink and looking out of his study window, not really focusing on anything, just staring.

" I'm getting married too," he said sipping again on his drink , and turning to look at his brother finally.

" Your kidding me,"

" I never lie." was the simple reply, as he sipped once again on the depleting scotch.

" Pour me one of those." Clause said, as he made his way to sit down in the chair next to his elder brother. Sebastian obeyed, and got another glass. He poured the golden liquid into the two glasses in front of his and gave one to his baby brother.

" So, whose the lucky girl this time ?" the younger asked slipping the burning liquid down his throat and looking at his big brother. Sebastian laughed a, cruel and mean laugh. " Its not a 'girl' this time, its a boy, and this boy, just so happens to be the only son of the Phantomhive castle. We are to wed, and this way our Kingdoms will merge and no fighting will come out of it because we are family," the elder replied downing the rest of his glass in one gulp.

" Mm..." was all Claude could say. This was obviously not a time to play right now, right now he had to be serious and lay down the law with Sebastian. " Big brother, this might seem crazy to you, but maybe the reason why your so pissed right now, is because you've never met this boy, and therefore you can't even say wether or not you can like him or not ? Because if so I can tr-"

" Stay out of this little one, this has nothing to do with you." Sebastian scoffed and got out of his seat ant brushed his clothes off, moving to the door. " Wait Big brother," Claude said nit moving from his spot. " Yes, little one ?"

" Whatever you do, don't fall in love with that boy."

Sebastian made no noise announcing his departure. Claude smirked, taking one last swig before getting up and ringing the servant bell to get someone to clean up the mess.

" Ah, this was too easy."

And the spider left its broken web to make a new, more prettier one.

That night, Sebastian called Momo to his chambers to help him get dressed and undressed for bed. It was more like he was bitching to her while he dressed himself for bed. By the time he has in his bed clothes, Momo knew the whole story from Sebastian's perspective, giving her opinions, ah-huhs and mhms to show she was listening.

" And now I have to leave in a week to live at their Castle- I'm taking you by the way - so I can get 'proper training' on how to treat my partner, this is ridiculous !" the young master exclaimed. Momo put her hands on her pink-clad hip (she was dressed for bed too.) and stared at her master, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

She felt bad that she couldn't help, after all she was a servant, ( and a little girl ) and didn't know about matters like this, but the next time she opened up her mouth she layed down some wisdom for her master. " Prince Sebastian, I don't really know about this, but I just want you to know, that no matter what, you're still you. And that I care about you and hate to see you so upset like this. This is for the fate of our kingdom, and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be taking this as well as you are right now."

Sebastian stared at his maid, her hands in front of her balled into tiny, light-brown fist. She looked determined and happy. The Prince reached out and grabbed the girl by the wrist. Before she knew it, she was wrapped up in a tight hug by her master. " Thank you, young one." he said still holding her in his grasp.

' Kissama, he's being cute again' she thought as she returned the hug. " Baka, no problem." and the two stayed like that. Till the next day.

A:N/ So that was chapter 2. Now I know what your thinking, Momo and Sebastian have a pretty intimate relationship huh ? Well their best friends, so I thought it would be nice If Sebastian had someone to lean on that would understand his weird, bitchy, smart-ass ways, and would give him a run for his money. Momo is not supposed to be one of those stupid Original Characters that falls in love with like one of the major characters, and ruins the whole plot. No. Just no. And she's 15-16 so in my eyes Sebastian isn't even interested in her. Don't worry though, she does get a love interest. It is a character, but not a major one, can you guess ^-^ ? If you can I'll give you a shout-out in the next one. Here's a hint, its one of the servants so you have

Finnian

Bardroy

Mey-Rin

Tanaka(doubt it)

Hanna

Claude

Canterbury

Timber

Thompson

Charles Grey

Charles Phillips

John Brown

Snake

Agni

Take your pick, have fun ! You have a week or so so get to it ~!


End file.
